High availability (HA) solutions are implemented in virtualized computing environments to minimize unplanned downtime and service disruption of virtual machines without dedicated standby hardware and installation of additional software. As part of such HA solutions, redundant input/output (IO) paths to a connected storage system are provided for the virtual machines. When an IO path between a virtual machine and the storage system fails, another IO path will become active and the IO between the virtual machines and the storage system will continue without any interruption. If all IO paths between the virtual machine and the storage system should fail, however, alternative solutions will need to be implemented to prevent downtime and service disruption of the virtual machine.